


【雷安/R】醉

by absinthe_absinth



Category: Auto World
Genre: M/M, 雷安 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthe_absinth/pseuds/absinthe_absinth
Summary: attention：ABO养父子年上 A雷&O安 年差较大 本文已做模糊处理 不能接受者请自觉离开1w+ 高三没时间修文了有错字和病句凑合看一下 会抽时间修文
Kudos: 8





	【雷安/R】醉

醉

“好热⋯”

安迷修趴在课桌上，怏怏地抬起头，睁开彷佛黏着一般的眼皮，青绿色的眸中的水汽快要溢出，艰难地抬眼瞥了一眼时间。

“安哥你没事吧？”同桌的金担忧地侧过身来，向安迷修投来关心的目光。

“唔⋯”安迷修明白金的好意，只得强打起精神支支吾吾地回应几句，“我没事⋯”

话音刚落，一支微凉的手却已经贴上了安迷修的额头。

“哇！”金吓了一跳，发出一声惊呼，“安哥你的额头好烫！是不是发烧了？”

金慌慌忙忙地放下手中的笔，“安哥你别担心，我这就去找老师联系你父母！”说罢便丢下了安迷修跑向了老师办公室。

“等⋯”安迷修话还没有说完，强撑许久的身体终于难以坚持下去，他迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

排排乖巧坐姿的孩子们或是用力抱住了早就破旧掉色的玩偶，或是有些期待又有些不安地搅动着自己的手指，眼里或多或少地带着些渴望。

安迷修坐在房间的角落里，他已经十岁，是一个不大不小不尴不尬的年纪，再加上他早慧的性格，外人第一眼看到他总是觉得这孩子有点早熟，不是第一眼就会惹人喜爱的类型。但其实与他熟识的工作人员内心都十分明晰，像这种乖巧懂事的好孩子竟然到今天都沒能被个好人家收养，这孩子实在是从小就命苦。反倒是安迷修对自身处境一直处于认知良好的状态，并没有什么怨言。

安迷修有些无所事事地晃了晃自己的小腿，低下头，开始悄悄认真地自娱自乐。

高大英俊的男人冷着一张脸，扫视了一眼面前的福利院摆出的巨大阵仗，皱着眉头，有些不喜。

“不过表面功夫。”男人在心底冷笑一声，顿时失去了好好考虑到底收养谁的兴趣。正当他打算随便挑一个合眼缘的小孩时，房间角落里一个低垂的，毛茸茸的，棕褐色的脑袋抓住了他的视线。

“？”安迷修感觉有什么东西似乎在看他，疑惑地抬起头，与一双绛紫眸相遇。

略带困惑的青绿色突然闯入了福利院原本色调暗沈的世界，隐隐约约地让他回想起小时候在动物园里看到的，那双被困在铁笼之中，却依然对人类散发着善意的湿漉漉的，小鹿的眼。

他依旧面无表情，心里却已经打定了主义。

“就他了。”他的声音不大，却足够让屋子里的每一个人都听得清清楚楚。

全套的准备工作之下，领养的手续很快便办完了，安迷修仍然沉浸在惊讶的余韵之中，没有缓过神来。

眼看着高大的男人一步步向他走来，安迷修终于露出了这个年龄该有的一点慌张的神色来，他有些犹豫地张开嘴：“那个⋯”却被下一秒男人的动作吓到，惊呼出声。

男人毫不犹豫地一把把他抱起，轻松地让他直接坐在了自己的小臂上，另一只手扶着他的后背：“我不叫那个，我叫雷狮。”

安迷修感觉好像有什么人将他抱了起来，只是沉重的眼皮和浑身上下都叫嚣着疲惫的细胞让他下一秒再次昏睡了过去。

安迷修愣了两秒，脸色突然漫上一层粉红：“雷、雷狮先生，我刚刚不是想叫你那个的。”

雷狮失笑，刚刚这小孩看上去还挺处若不惊的，没想到这么不经逗，“我知道。”却没想到还礼小孩似乎心情更加激动了一些，像是害怕丢脸一般，把头埋进雷狮的大衣之中，只能瞥见耳尖的一点亮红。

“还有，不要叫我雷狮先生，叫我雷狮就好。”

雷狮能够明显感觉到揽住他脖子的力道紧了紧，接着，臂中的小男孩发出沉闷的声音。

“嗯。”

意识一点点地回拢，淡而缱绻的酒香一丝丝地潜入安迷修的浅梦，却又悄然消失，他迷茫地将水雾濛濛的眼睛睁开一条狭长的隙缝，定了定神这才看清了自己现在到底在哪里。

“这是⋯雷狮今天早上穿出去的大衣？”安迷修愣了半饷，过热的头脑思考能力一会儿才猛得意识到了什么，他挣扎着想要爬起。

可发软的身体只能让他徒劳地扑腾了几下，最终还是瘫在了原地。

“身体不舒服就别乱动。”低沉而又富有磁性的声音从前座传来，安迷修这才发现自己正身处与汽车的后座，可雷狮的日常公务那么繁忙，他怎么突然丢下工作⋯⋯

汽车慢慢地停靠在路边，雷狮解开安全带，侧身探到后座，宽大的手掌包裹住安迷修虽然滚烫但已经有些出汗的额头，“别想那么多，”，安迷修无意识地用额头蹭了蹭雷狮的手掌。

雷狮的眸色阴暗了三分，语气依旧正常地开口：“要是累就继续睡觉，我们马上回家。”

雷狮的话语对安迷修似乎有什么特殊的魔力，安迷修迷迷糊糊地嗯了一声，在若有若无的酒香中，安迷修的意识随着汽车的重新启动，飘转入梦。

“雷狮是什么性别啊？”12岁的安迷修穿着西装短裤，露出藕节一般细嫩的小腿悠闲地悬空摇晃着。

雷狮带着一副防蓝光眼镜，保姆在他身后的厨房里忙活着，晚饭显然已经快要完成了，他的注意力仍旧放在面前的笔记本电脑上，“你是没有长眼睛还是看不出来。”

安迷修听罢便气鼓鼓地鼓起腮帮子，把自己活成了鱼缸里的小金鱼，挥了挥手里的筷子：“我是说第二性别！第二性别！”

听到“第二性别”这几个字，雷狮终于施舍给安迷修一个淡淡的眼神，这才开了金口没有多说两句怼人的话：“Alpha。”

安迷修的神情一下子激动起来：“雷狮果然是Alpha，我也超想成为Alpha的⋯”

保姆已经做好了晚饭，只等待雷狮和安迷修的饭前闲聊何时结束。

“因为听说Alpha是最强的性别啊，我也想和雷狮一样厉害！”

雷狮啪地一下将笔记本电脑合拢，脸色肉眼可见地阴沈下去：“吃饭的时候不要废话。”

一旁的保姆很有眼力，当机立断端上已经烧好的饭菜，安迷修原本还想反驳现在却只能作罢，良好的教养告诉他食不语，他安静了下来，只能在心里忿忿不平。

雷狮大坏蛋！话还没说完就不让我接着说！我刚刚还想说其实当omega也挺不错的，因为好像只有omega才能和alpha永远在一起呢。

想到这里，安迷修边气势汹汹地夹起一大块苦瓜，把它想象成了雷狮，恶狠狠的咬了下去，开始用力地咀嚼。

果然⋯⋯

苦瓜真好吃！

“安迷修？”雷狮试探地摸了摸安迷修的额头，已经流了不少汗，但四肢依旧有些发烫，退烧药还是得吃。

安迷修睡得很熟，嘴角还带着一丝若有若无的微笑，估计是梦到什么好东西了，雷狮心想，小白眼狼。

“唔⋯”安迷修张开了微微有些干裂的嘴唇，雷狮看到了内里一小截粉嫩的舌头，喉结微动。

“雷狮⋯”安迷修的声音细小又有些含糊。

雷狮的眉毛向上挑了挑，心情大好，是在说梦话么，他内心这样肯定。

“嘿嘿⋯苦瓜⋯”安迷修咂了咂嘴：“真好吃⋯”

雷狮原本上扬的嘴角霎时垮下去一大截，小白眼狼，果然是小白眼狼。他看着手上的退烧药，认命地叹了口气，俯下身去，额头与安迷修相抵，微微的奶香味从安迷修身上散发出来。

到底还是小孩子啊，雷狮重新直起身，看向安迷修全身因为低烧而泛粉色的皮肤以及抱着他的大衣安稳的睡颜。

有点渴。

雷狮替安迷修盖好被子，担心会吵醒他，便没有抽走安迷修怀中的大衣，兀自前往厨房喝了一杯冰水。

还有两年才会分化，雷狮捏了捏自己的眉心，眸色逐渐暗沈，两年他还等得起，不过安迷修分化出来的性别是什么⋯⋯这可不关他的事。

烧已经完全退去，只是身上黏腻的感觉让安迷修从梦境中挣脱出来，怀中的大衣上的酒香味扑面而来。

刚刚醒来的安迷修愣了两秒，没有反应过来自己身处何处，他转动了一下自己因长时间保持着相同的睡姿而感到僵硬的脖子，看到熟悉的房间布局和已经半亮的天色，心中了然，只是不明白为什么雷狮昨天早上穿着去的大衣怎么会有酒香味，明明他现在也不怎么在外面应酬了⋯⋯

安迷修晃晃自己发昏的头脑，决定不再去想雷狮的这些破事，从床上爬起，趁着已经退烧，打算去把身上的汗味洗净。

他拿着干净的睡衣，犹豫地在楼梯口徘徊了一会儿，最终还是坚持爬上了三楼。

果然还是不要打扰雷狮睡觉比较好。

雷狮拿着药物，一脸我就知道的表情站在空荡荡的安迷修的房间门口，想都没想地径直走向三楼的浴室。

天色还只是矇矇亮，淅淅沥沥的水声从浴室内传来，雷狮斜倚在走廊尽头的窗边，久违地冒出想要抽烟的冲动。

“您好，请问您是安迷修的家长吗？”有点匆忙的少年音从电话的另一头传来，雷狮放下手上的工作：“我是，安迷修怎么了。”

“啊！是这样的，安迷修他现在正在发高烧，您要是有空的话最好还是⋯”电话那头的男孩还没有来得及把话讲完，雷狮便已经做出了答复。

“我知道了，现在就去。”说完也不等对面的回复，便匆匆挂断了电话。

只有在这种时候雷狮才能体会到作为老板的好处，他直接将手上做了一半的工作交给秘书，自己直接迈出公司大门，扬长而去。

“安迷修从小就这样。”雷狮这样想。

没有和门卫过多的纠缠，很显然老师已经提前沟通过了。雷狮直接将自己的轿跑开到教学楼下，也不管汽车有没有上锁便一口气跑上了最高的四楼。

“身体不舒服的时候永远一声不吭，深怕会麻烦到自己，少了原本属于这个年龄太多的天真和烂漫，总是板着一张脸管东管西，”想到这里雷狮有些无奈。

“⋯明明也可以稍微地依赖我一下啊。”

当雷狮赶到的时候，安迷修正趴在课桌上昏睡着，雷狮原本焦躁的表情一瞬间变得平和下来，他小心翼翼地将安迷修轻轻地抱起，旁边金发的男孩一脸紧张的表情，一幅被抱着的很有可能会摔下来的人是他一般，比了一个噤声的手势。

雷狮点点头，眉头却又微微地蹙起。

怀里的男孩实在是太轻了。

不知道是不是小时候一直待在孤儿院的原因，安迷修的身板一直在同龄人中处于弱势地位，即便是已经在家里养了好几年，身上也迟迟不见有过多几块肉的时候。

雷狮摇了摇头，这孩子从小就只爱吃蔬菜和面包，能不瘦才怪，他捏捏自己的眉心，是时候该多让他吃点营养价值高的东西，别让外面人以为我虐待小孩⋯

他皱着眉头，看向浴室，“怎么这么久过去了还没好⋯”，雷狮向来都是行动派，他快步走到浴室门前，还算有礼貌地敲了两下。

“安迷修？”

门内只传来阵阵的水声。

“啧。”雷狮现在管不了这么多，他直接打开了房门，氤氲的水汽扑面而来。

“安迷修？”雷狮再一次试探地叫了一声，淡淡的牛乳味闯入雷狮的鼻腔，奇怪，他们家什么时候用这种味道的洗护产品了。

雾气弥漫在浴室之中，头顶橘黄的灯光艰难地透过玻璃门，在门上投下一个模糊的身影。

雷狮快步穿过朦胧的雾气，一把跩开玻璃滑门，水汽中一个小小的身影若隐若现。

更加浓郁的乳味让雷狮终于意识到了不对劲之处，安迷修瘫软着侧到在水池之中，全身泛着不正常的粉红，呼吸急促，眉头紧锁，与此同时，燥热一丝丝地涌向身下某处不可名状之处。

雷狮一瞬间便明白了安迷修到底发生了什么，他一下捞起快要浸没在水中的安迷修，也顾不上已经湿了大半的衣服，迅速而精准地咬上了安迷修白而嫩的后颈的那处柔软的凸起———安迷修现在急需一个临时标记。

兵荒马乱的一个小时过去了，天色已经几乎全亮，雷狮看着重新蜷缩在被窝里那张安稳的睡颜，“啧”了一声，面色阴沈地转身离开房间，点起一根香烟，在窗帘紧闭的客厅里燃起一个明灭灭的红点。

完全被打乱的计划在这个雷狮注定无眠的夜晚被命运悄然改动。

燥热在安迷修的身体里横冲直撞，视线迅速地被不知是眼中还是空气里弥散的水汽模糊，腿一软，安迷修甚至还没有来得及发出求救，视线一黑，便昏迷了过去。

“是分化⋯”他只来得及做出这个判断，便彻底地失去了意识。

⋯

燥热之中，似乎又什么温凉的物体将他从滚烫的水中捞起，郁郁的酒香在他的鼻尖萦绕，后颈处传来一丝刺痛，似乎有什么细流注入了他的身体，身体的不适显然缓解了很多，安迷修再一次沉沉睡去。

安迷修猛的睁开双眼，却看见一张熟悉的脸紧贴着他的鼻尖，雷狮吐息温热，扑打在他的脸上，“安迷修，你爱我吗？”

不等他的回答，雷狮的手便一把托住他的后脑勺，阻止住了安迷修弓起后背，试图向后退缩的小动作，另一只手探向了安迷修早已鼓鼓囊囊的内裤。

“说你爱我。”雷狮恶趣味地弹了弹安迷修的下身，惹得本就处于初次发情的安迷修一阵呜咽，腰软下一大截。

“我爱雷狮吗？”安迷修意识有些不清，迷迷糊糊地想。

雷狮并没有等待安迷修的回答，用一个足够粗暴地吻让安迷修无法做出回答。

“我爱雷狮吗？”一个冷酷的声音在安迷修的脑内响起，“你爱雷狮吗？”

安迷修攸得从梦中惊醒，但他还没来得及庆幸自己从不堪的梦境中逃离，便发觉自己身体的异常。

身体软得快要能够拧出水来，下身难以忽视的酸涨以及明显已经湿透的后穴黏腻的触感从体内一丝丝地弥漫开来，全身的灼热让他想要挣脱身上的衣物，可布料的摩擦却又给他的身体带来了羞于启齿的快感，唇齿间满是不可忽视的酒香味。

安迷修将自己紧紧地蜷缩起来，滚烫的脸埋入膝盖间，试图使用迟钝的头难开始思考。

自己提早分化的事实显然超出了这个房子里所有人的预料，未完成标记的alpha和omega注定无法和平地生活在同一屋檐下。安迷修无法估算现在的自己于雷狮而言算是威力如何的定时炸弹，而他本人现在也不知道该怎样面对刚刚出现在梦境中的雷狮。我会被嫌弃吗？我会给雷狮带来麻烦吗？以及———

为什么会是雷狮？安迷修一边又一遍地在内心诘问自己。

为什么会是雷狮⋯

⋯

“哈⋯”安迷修忍不住在狭小逼仄的空间中喘息起来，“好热⋯⋯”，明明才知过去几分钟的功夫，安迷修身上的燥热边已经更进一层，他吐着舌头，小声喘着气，头难有些发热，咬咬牙，将自己的右手探向了自己的下身。

omega小巧的性器乖巧地塞在内裤里，安迷修试探地触碰便让自己全身一下抖动——omega的身体实在是太过敏感了，前所未有的刺激在头皮上炸开，只可惜仅仅只是简单的触碰对处于第一次发情的安迷修而言便是饮鸩止渴，莫大的空虚在短暂的刺激后更加凶猛地反扑而来，安迷修颤颤巍巍地褪下自己的内裤，下定决心，握住了自己的性器，开始缓缓地上下撸动起来。

“唔⋯”安迷修笨拙地摆弄着自己的性器，从小就是乖宝宝的他从未尝试过自慰，甚至连一度在男生中流行的小黄片都没有看过，但发情的急需抚慰的而又极其敏感的身体显然管不了那么多，安迷修甚至还没有多撸动几下，眼前白光一闪而过。

“雷狮⋯哈⋯”在一瞬间的失去意识之中，安迷修情难自禁地惊呼出声。

安迷修浑身上下彻底没了力气，他直接瘫倒在柔软的床铺之上，还未从射精的余韵中反应过来。

“安迷修？”alpha富含磁性的声音隔着被子，有些不真切地传入安迷修的耳中，他不动声色地瞥向蜷缩在被窝里的安迷修。

安迷修听着来自被子之外有些失真的声音，身子随即一僵，羞耻与无措攸得涌上心头，又瞬间被不知从何处而来的如潮水般的喜悦抚没。

“你为什么如此喜悦？”他听到心底那个冷酷的声音再次发出提问。

安迷修有些恍惚，那个多年前在孤儿院闯入他的世界的男人的身影与刚刚进入他房间的alpha的身影一点点重合，对啊，他都忘了，曾经的自己是多么的意外与惊喜，今天的他也同样如此，即使会成为麻烦，即使会变成他的累赘，欣喜仍如野草般在心底野蛮生长。

他忽然回忆起从前未曾坦露的无心之言，现如今也许已经成为了珍藏与心中从未吐露的梦想。

“我想和雷狮永远在一起。”心底里那个冷酷的声音逐渐变得柔软。

“我喜欢他。”安迷修在黑暗中闭上双眼，终于发自内心地接受了这一事实，他在被窝里平复了一下心情，故作镇定地开口：

“雷狮，你怎么来了。”

雷狮在外面又好气又好笑，醒过来就翻脸不认人：“我是你的监护人，我怎么不能进来了。”

安迷修的声音显然在被子里迟疑了一下：“不⋯⋯我是指———你是个alpha，而我⋯”

雷狮几乎是要叹息起来了，他捏捏眉心，打断了安迷修的发言：“听着，安迷修，我回来只是因为这个人是你，你明白吗？”雷狮的声音不可思议地带上了些柔和的意味。

“只要是你，无论是alpha，还是omega，我都会来的。”

无论怎样，雷狮都会来的……？

………………

许久的沉默后 微微颤抖的声音从被子里瓮声瓮气地穿出：“标记我吧，雷狮。”

雷狮嘴唇微动，张了张口，方才临时标记时那块细嫩腺体的甜香似乎又一点一滴漫上雷狮的喉口，他舔舔自己的虎牙，想要咬些什么的冲动不可遏止地漫上心头，他的声音重新变得冰冷，连他都没有察觉到的怒意在空气里弥漫：“安迷修，你知道你在说什么吗？”

———随随便便居然就敢提标记。

被子裡又是一陣窸窸窣窣，忽得，被子的一角被掀開，露出安迷修微腫的眼角，帶著水汽的眸和緋紅的臉。

他只是匆匆地瞧了一眼雷獅，便急忙低下了頭，棕色的翹髮失落地低垂著，難得地露出本屬於這個年齡的脆弱：「這些，我都知道。」

雷獅眼底的怒意更甚，知道還敢隨隨便便地提標記？他剛準備開口，卻被少年忽如其來的對視呆楞了一下，那雙翠綠的眸裡的堅定與柔和完美地融合在一起，那是他從未見過的美麗風景，就像激烈的火山與長年不化的冰山所共同形成的廣闊草原，矛盾與和協同時成立。就在他即將陷入那綠色的溫柔漩渦之際，少年堅毅的語氣一下將他拉回了現實。

「但是———」他的眼神一點點變得熱切。

「我喜歡你，我好喜歡你。」安迷修的聲音突然帶上了點哭腔，他咬住自己的嘴唇，「我知道也許我會給你帶來很多麻煩，但是，但是，」

雷獅能感覺到血液之中徬彿又什麼東西一下湧了上來，他死死地盯著已經被安迷修咬得泛白的嘴唇，面上依舊神色不變。

安迷修猜不透雷獅的想法，他有些自暴自棄地閉上雙眼：「我真的好高興好高興，在你推開門來的那一刻，在你告訴我無論怎樣你都會來的那一刻，」他無奈的笑了，露出一個悲傷而又有點絕望的笑容。

安迷修轉過身去，撩起自己稍長的頭髮，將自己的線條暴露在空氣中，方才臨時標記時留下的清淺咬痕已經有些淡了，似乎是在警告雷獅主權的危險。

“我想和你永远在一起，来标记我吧，雷狮。”

几乎是在安迷修话音刚落的一瞬间，浓烈的酒香便在室内爆发开，于此同时，针扎般的疼痛涌现在他的腺体上，临时标记失去了功效，潮水般的疲软争先恐后地尖叫着钻入身体，他这才明白原来刚刚的不适对于真正的发情不过是小巫而已，他难以支撑住自己，呜咽了两声，缓缓向下倒去。

一支温凉的手扶着了他早已软化的腰身，alpha磁性的声音贴着omega的耳边响起，留下一串温热的吐息。

“安迷修，你知不知道我想这样已经多久了。”

说罢，不留给听了这话有些呆滞的安迷修思考的机会，便将他扑倒在身下的床铺，用一个强横的吻封住了他回答的可能。

雷狮的舌在安迷修的口腔里横冲直撞，徒留安迷修那一小截在嘴中呆楞着，不知如何是好，他听到雷狮胸膛里闷闷的一声笑，闭上眼睛，心一横，试验性地去回应雷狮。

青涩的动作反倒是让雷狮心底的笑意更甚，他继续深入了这个吻，黏腻的水声在唇齿间绽开，雷狮满意地听到安迷修似乎有些享受地在喉咙里咕哝了两声，本就不十分清明的眸眯成一条缝，却又因为不会换气开始有些小小的挣扎，雷狮无视了安迷修对他而言只能算是挠痒痒般的挣扎，心无旁鹜地继续在安迷修的口腔里攻城掠地，在安迷修即将窒息的那一刻结束了这深情的一吻。

安迷修的脸色憋得通红，晕乎乎的脑袋和因为缺氧而发黑的视线让他没有注意到雷狮接下来的动作。

雷狮重新直起了身，居高临下地欣赏了一番安迷修躺在床上喘着粗气的桃色景象，接下来还不犹豫地将手探入安迷修本就单薄的睡衣，宽大而又干燥的手抚上少年平坦的胸，不轻不重地捏住了那一点殷红，安迷修的身体僵直了一个瞬间。

他兴致盎然地挑眉，恶趣味地开口：“真没想到啊，你的乳头居然和女人一样敏感么。”

说罢便彻底剥光了安迷修，俯下身子，一口含住了他右边的乳头，开始轻轻地吮吸，左手则抚上了左边的那一点茱萸，右手伸向了身下的那一处隐密。

正处于发情期的omega的后穴早已湿透，毫无阻碍便吞进了雷狮修长的手指，安迷修原本还在微微挣扎的身体一下僵住，雷狮没管安迷修，手指继续向内，滚烫的肠肉一层层地谄媚地包裹住雷狮的手指，似乎是在渴望着更深层次的侵犯。

淡淡的乳香味在唇齿间溢开，雷狮的舌头绕着安迷修小小的乳晕，一圈一圈地舔弄着，直到小小的茱萸颤颤巍巍地充血挺立，类似这才松开了口，轻轻地含住安迷修红得彷佛要溢出血般的耳垂：“有乳香味呢，你是要产奶吗安迷修。”

说话的同时，雷狮的手指也没有闲着，他三指并拢，模范起性交的动作般在安迷修的体内插搐着，安迷修张嘴正要反驳，到了嘴边的字句却突然变成了甜美的呻吟：“才没⋯唔！”

有什么凸起突然被体内随意插搐的手指侵犯，安迷修的脑内闪过一瞬间的空白，唇齿间吐出情难自禁的呻吟，他从未试想过自己居然能够发出如此甜腻的声音，迷茫的他瞪大了绿莹莹的眼睛，像一只受惊的小鹿，随即边反应迅速地一把捂住了自己的嘴巴，不想再发出如此丢脸的声音。

雷狮不想就这么安迷修，处于发情期的omega论力量完全不及alpha，他几乎没怎么用力便扯开了安迷修捂住嘴的那只手，另一只手顽劣地继续按揉那一处凸起，用吻堵住安迷修喉咙口细碎的呻吟。

“唔⋯”面红耳赤的omega的嘴角流下来不及吞咽的涎水，顺着曲线优美的颈线，在身下的床单晕染出一小片深色。

安迷修在雷狮身下小幅扭动了几下身体。

好难受⋯⋯还、还不够⋯

雷狮像是察觉到了安迷修的不适，他结束了这一吻，与安迷修额头相抵：“怎么了，不舒服？”

安迷修突然有点慌张，他红着脸微微摇头，磕磕绊绊地开口：“没有，很舒服。”一脸的正色，要不是眼前的景象太过糟糕，说话者的神情与语气怎么也不会教人觉得他是正处于发情期的omega。

雷狮眉毛上挑，心下了然，发情期的omega想要的可不止如此。

他把嘴唇贴上安迷修的眼角，一下一下亲拭了整个额头，惹得omega半眯起自己的眼，“那怎么了。”

身下的少年更加慌张起来，他几乎不敢与雷狮对视，他似乎在内心斗争了一会儿，他心下一狠，面上的潮红堆积得愈发诱人，吼口发出了几乎细不可闻的声音，“还不够⋯”

雷狮一点一点吻上发鬓，用只有安迷修一人才能过听到的声音开口：“嗯？什么还不够？”

安迷修现在哪怕脑子已经有些烧糊，也明白了雷狮的装疯卖傻，他有些委屈地咬住自己的嘴角，心想雷狮果然还是混蛋一个，却实在是难耐身上的燥热，先前雷狮的抚慰不过是抱薪救火，情欲已经快要烧光了安迷修的思考能力，他气呼呼地喘了几口气，最终还是用哭腔视死如归地说出了羞耻的话语。

“不行了⋯受不了了⋯⋯想、想被雷狮操⋯”

雷狮彷佛听到了脑内某根筋断裂的声音，他暗暗咬牙，脸上阴云密布地看向因为短暂的失去抚慰而将自己蜷缩起来的少年，安迷修在勾引他的本领上果然一流。

他几乎是咬牙切齿地开了口：“安迷修，这是你自找的。”

雷狮身上的睡袍终于被褪下，粗长而又紫黑的阴茎迫不及待地挣脱了束缚，安迷修此刻终于意识到了问题的严重性，他有些害怕地只看了一眼雷狮的性器，向后挣扎了几下，却被雷狮一把捞了回来。

安迷修吞咽一口口水，颤颤巍巍地开口：“等等⋯太大了⋯”

雷狮冷哼了一声，像摆弄着砧板上的鱼肉一般将安迷修翻了过去，垫高了屁股，对准了自己的性器：“想要后悔？晚了。”说罢便扶着安迷修的腰肢，将龟头抵上了他的后穴。

“这么大怎么可能⋯唔！”

雷狮不管身下人的挣扎，挺着腰，缓缓地进入安迷修的内里。

安迷修几乎是一瞬间就噤住了声，初经人事的omega哪怕身处发情期也无法与alpha的身体完美契合，身体彷佛要被撕裂成两半，而快要将他劈裂的罪魁祸首此时也停止了推进，被不够宽阔的甬道夹逼对于alpha而言恐怕也不是什么美丽的体验，他像是安慰一般顺着安迷修的脊骨抚摸了几下：“乖，放松。”

安迷修使尽点头胡乱呜咽了几下，同时倒吸几口气强迫自己放松。处于发情期的omega的身体对性具有很强的适应能力，热切的后穴很快开始迎合雷狮粗大的性器，雷狮俯下身子吻了吻安迷修柔软的发旋以安慰，开始缓缓抽动自己的性器。

原本因为下身撕裂的疼痛而冷汗岑岑的后背渐渐放松了下来，安迷修开始一点点适应雷狮的速度，下半身的进出越来越畅通无阻，疼痛逐渐消失，随之而来的是难以形容的快感。

细碎的呻吟从雷狮身下传来，知道安迷修已经完全适应的雷狮不再顾忌，将安迷修整个拦腰抱起，突然失去支撑物的安迷修猛的一哆嗦，紧紧抓住雷狮的手臂，任凭雷狮将他翻了一个面，只是小声呜咽，没有支撑omega同时也没有安全感，他环绕住雷狮的脖子，直接将整张脸埋入雷狮的胸肌之中。

“抱紧我。”雷狮贴着安迷修的耳边出声。

安迷修还未来得及反应过来，雷狮便在他的身上大开大阖地操干起来，重力的加持让雷狮的每一下都进得极深，并且都好巧不巧地摩擦在前列腺上，安迷修的呻吟瞬间就加上了哭腔，泪水在眼眶里一轮一轮的打转。

已经有些神智不清的安迷修开始哽咽起来，却惊恐地发现体内的那根性器似乎又粗大了一圈，“等！”安迷修话音还未落下，一阵天旋地转之后，雷狮便把他重新按回了床上，眼底里是安迷修从未见过的阴骛。

雷狮紫黑的性器拔除大半根，连带着溢出不少肠液，安迷修只是看了一眼便羞耻地转移了视线，他扶住安迷修精瘦的跨部，停顿了一下，接着便狠狠地撞入柔软的内里。

安迷修几乎是要浑身颤抖起来了，粗大的龟头精准地碾过纤体，敏感的肠壁快要能够描绘出那可怖性器上的每一条经络，这样粗暴的对待之下，快感就像是卸闸的山洪一般在脑内呼啸着炸裂开，从体内四面八方传来。安迷修现在是真的连话都说不出来，只能断断续续地从嘴里冒出几个不成字符的音节。

滚烫的肠壁留恋着粗大的阴茎，每一次进出都不舍地包裹住倒弄着的性器，牵连出一小段媚红色的肠肉。雷狮心满意足地开着安迷修在他的进攻下失神的模样，同时也因为內里的包裹而发出小声的低喘。

第一次发情就被这样对待的安迷修早就已经湿透了眼角，在体内的快感和视觉的刺激的双重刺激下，断断续续的呻吟背后开始多了一点小声的啜泣，谁知道这小声的啜泣让雷狮更加地发起狠来，他重重地一挺腰，就连阴茎下的囊袋也几乎要一并插入。

安迷修眼前白光一闪而过，喉咙里彻底失去了声音——

他被雷狮操射了。

整个人躺在床上不住地痉挛起来。

显然雷狮没想就这么放过他，开什么玩笑，到现在他还没爽过呢，便轻轻地按压起安迷修两边的胯骨，下身却依旧没有减轻力量和速度。

刚刚高潮过的omega身体更加敏感，只是现在的他依旧失去了发出声音的力气，只是眼角默默地流泪，一看就是被欺负狠了的样子。

雷狮可不会管这些，他扶着安迷修的腰换成了后入式，放弃了章法，随心所欲地在里面横冲直撞，突然又被换了姿势的安迷修还没有立刻适应，因为紧张夹紧了后穴，却惹得身后人一阵舒适的谓叹。

omega全身泛粉，空气里散发着若有若无的乳香，雷狮就是喜欢安迷修这一幅被欺负惨了的样子，他一巴掌扇上安迷修相对而言还算有点肉的屁股，清脆的巴掌声回荡在安迷修的卧室里，显得格格不入，巨大的刺激让安迷修猛得收缩后穴，反倒让雷狮惊叹一声，差点精关失守，缴械投降。

雷狮阴沉着脸啧了一声，再一次加快了自己在安迷修体内的速度，突然，他顶到了什么东西。

他的瞳孔因为这个发现而兴奋地微微收缩起来，那是omega最为隐密的存在——生殖腔。

身下的少年机会同一时刻尖叫出声，生殖腔所带来的快感远非肠道内壁和前列腺能够相比，雷狮却像是发现了什么有趣的玩具一般，放慢了自己的速度，同时也加大了其中的深度。

安迷修的生殖腔被一下一下地缓缓顶弄着，而他身上的雷狮并不着急，他在等安迷修开口——

从天上一下跌落到谷底的感觉实在是不好受，安迷修趴在床上，眼泪不要钱似的往下不停地掉，“不行、哈⋯⋯唔⋯⋯难受——”

“想要什么？”雷狮的声音像吐着蛇信子般，蛊惑着安迷修说出他想要的回答。

安迷修的情绪已经处于半崩溃的边缘，他断断续续地说出神智不清的话语：“操进⋯生殖腔、唔⋯⋯标记我⋯唔！”

身上的雷狮陡然加快了速度，每一下都无疑地狠狠顶撞在生殖腔上，快感像是火山喷发一般在头皮炸裂开来。

“咿啊！！！”从没经历过如此快感的安迷修现在脑内已经空无一物，只是胡乱抓扯着床单大声呻吟。

身上人的频率越来越快，就连雷狮的额头也冒出了细密的汗珠，他能感觉到，体内的深处似乎有什么隐密的洞穴开启了一丝的小缝。

雷狮兴奋地缩小了瞳孔，集中火力对准了那破窍之处，马上，马上安迷修就永远是他的了。

身下的少年已经逐渐哭哑了嗓子，只能徒张着嘴巴，发出无声的哭喊，蓦得，雷狮俯下身子，一口咬上少年早已水灵灵的线条，身下的动作也骤然停止，只是停留在了后穴的最深处，白稠的精液悉数灌入。

淡淡的乳香充盈在雷狮的口腔里，与标记了属于自己的omega的安心一起萦进心扉，他低下头吻了吻刚刚昏睡过去的安迷修，将人小心翼翼地抱起，带去浴室清理。

目前就这样放过他好了，雷狮翘了翘嘴角，反正omega的发情期还长。

end.

番外篇一：  
（时间线，发情期后）  
安迷修乖乖地坐在餐桌边，舔了舔遗留在嘴角的牛奶。

突然，他像是想起了什么，探着头好奇地问雷狮：“雷狮，之前你不是去查我的信息素是什么了吗？”

雷狮坐在安迷修的对面，心想安迷修怎么一早就这么烦人：“查了。”

安迷修瞬间两眼放光：“是什么啊？”

雷狮有点头痛地放下筷子，自打他雷狮把安迷修标记了以后他就越发觉得这个小混蛋无法无天了。

他轻轻叹一口气：“南迦巴瓦峰雪山融水。”

安迷修倒是有些呆楞住了：“这是什么？”

雷狮瞪了一眼安迷修（反正安迷修没在怕）：“我哪知道你的信息素怎么这么偏门，检验都检了好久，淡淡的乳香便是这种雪水最大的特征。”

安迷修也是心大，没打算多了解自己的信息素：“那雷狮呢？是酒吗？不过酒这么多种我又不懂⋯”

雷狮终于放弃了自己的教养，不雅地在餐桌上翻了一个白眼，他明白要是自己不回答安迷修恐怕就要一直这么叨叨下去折磨自己：“雷普森鸡尾酒。”

“雷普森鸡尾酒？没有听说过，虽然倒是挺好闻的不过还蛮想尝尝看⋯”安迷修的思维开始发散。

不得了了小兔崽子？还没成年就想尝酒了？雷狮有点生气地想，但他显然没有意识到还没成年就把人给上了的也是他。

看来得给点教训。

他猛的站起身，手撑在餐桌上，轻而易举地越过桌子，用吻堵住了安迷修那张喋喋不休的嘴。

一个漫长而细腻的吻。

一吻终了，雷狮这才松开了安迷修，俯瞰着他露出一个笑容：“食不语，你忘了我怎么教你的吗？”

真end.


End file.
